El Jinete y El Salvador
by Victor018
Summary: Qué hubiera pasado si para romper la maldicion,le Salvador necesitará a su Jinete de dragon que además de eso era un cazador de lo sobrenatural. Crossver de Supernatural,Once Upon a Time y La saga de El Legado Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado una semana desde que Sam había caído en la jaula, con Lucifer y Miguel. Me había hecho prometerle que no lo traía de vuelta,que me saldría de esta vida y conseguiría lo que jamás había tenido desde que tenía 4 años, una vida normal.

Me encontraba en un motel a las a fueras de la ciudad había estado buscando información sobre cómo poder traer lo de vuelta él me había dicho que no lo reviviera pero jamás hacia caso o escuchaba lo que me decía Sammy. Estaba tan concentrado en mi investigación que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien estaba afuera de la puerta de la habitación.

/Toc Toc/

Se escucho el golpe de la puerta,haciendo que despegara mi vista de los libros que tenía en la mano y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta con mi arma cargada y lista.

Abrí la puerta en cámara lenta para encontrarme con un niño de 10 años parado con una mochila y un gran libro en sus manos.

-¿Quién eres niño y qué es lo que quieres?-. Pregunte observando a él niño que estaba fuera de mi habitación.

-¿Eres tú Dean Winchester?-. Pregunto él niño dejándome completamente desconcertado.

-¿Si ese soy yo y quién eres tú?-. Pregunte guardando mi arma en la parte trasera de mi pantalón para no asustarlo.

-Mi nombre es Henry y soy tu hijo-. Dijo el niño haciendo que se me pusiera completamente la cara pálida para después meterse en mi habitación sin ninguna pizca de importancia.

-Wow...Wow...Wow quieto hay amigo,no sé de qué se trata tu juego pero no te funcionará,ya que yo no tengo un hijo así que regresa con tus padres seguro deben de estar muy preocupados por ti-. Dije retomando mi compostura al ver que el niño se había metido en mi habitación.

-¡No miento si soy tu hijo pero tú no sabías nada de mí,te fuiste cuando Mama estaba embarazada!-. Grito el niño molesto.

Podía ver la mirada que me lanzaba se veía muy molesto por lo que acabo de decir,pero es imposible yo no tengo un hijo ni siquiera estuve en una relación que durará mucho salvó ella.

-Suspiro. Bien supongamos que te doy el derecho de la duda. ¿Qué te parece si te hago unas preguntas si concuerdan hablamos,fallas en alguna o me mientes llamó a al policía hecho?-. Le dije al niño recargándome en el escritorio mientras el se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Trato hecho!-. Dijo con entusiasmo.

-Bien primera pregunta.¿Cuál es el nombre de tu Mamá?-. Pregunte para saber si es que conozco a su madre.

-Mi Mamá se llama. Emma Swan-. Dijo haciendo que se me abrieran los ojos como platos. Su madre y yo estuvimos juntos por más de 2 años.

-¿Cuantos años tienes?-. Pregunte tratando de calcular las fechas si encajaban.

-Tengo 10 años nací el 15 de agosto-. Dijo volviendo a asestar,haciendo que maldijera internamente.

-¿Como fue que me encontraste?-. Pregunte sin entender cómo había dado con mi paradero.

-No fue tan difícil me dieron la dirección en la que te encontraría-. Dijo sacando un papel de su mochila y entregando me lo.

-¿Bien que es lo que quieres de mí?-. Pregunte resignado.

-Necesito que vengas a casa conmigo necesitamos tu ayuda para romper una Maldicion-. Dijo con una voz preocupante.

-¿Maldicion de qué estás hablando?-. Pregunte sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

-Te lo explicaré en el camino,pero ahora debemos ir por Mamá para poder romper la Maldición es necesario que los 2 estén presentes. Tu eres el Jinete y ella es la Salvadora-. Dijo abriendo su libro y mostrándome un dibujo de mí cuando era un bebe con una marca en mi palma derecha.

-¿¡Espera como es qué ese libro sabe sobre mi marca de nacimiento!?-. Dije exaltado al mirar la misma marca de el libro en mi mano.

-¿Ahora me crees?-. Dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción en mi cara.

-Suspiro. De acuerdo niño tú ganas te llevaré a casa-. Dije comenzando a recoger todas mis cosas de la habitación y ponerlas en mi bebe.

-Fabuloso pero primero debemos buscar a Mamá-. Dijo desconcertándome.

-Espera un momento ¿Emma sabe que estás aquí conmigo cierto?-. Pregunte esperando que la respuesta fuera si por que de otro modo estaría en graves,graves problemas.

-Yo no vivo con Mamá ella ahora mismo está en Boston allá es hacia dónde nos dirigimos después de eso iremos a Storybrooke-. Dijo con tristeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-. Pregunte sin entender.

-Ella me dio en adopción-. Cuando escuche eso sentí como si me estuvieran arrancando parte de mi alma.

-¿¡Qué ella hizo qué!?-. Grite muy molesto.

-Si ella me dio en adopción-. Dijo con sus ojos dolidos.

Como pudo hacer esto Emma y no decirme absolutamente nada de esto.

-Bien niño sube al auto ahora mismo-. Dije colocando mi maleta en la cajuela y sentándome en el asiento del conductor.

Ya llevábamos unas 2 horas en la carretera,el silencio era un poco incomodo sabía que tenía que decir algo,maldije internamente este no era mucho mi fuerte,era el de Sammy el sabría qué hacer en estas situaciones.

-Lo siento mucho niño si yo hubiera sabido sobre ti jamás hubiera permitido que eso pasara-. Le dije dándole una disculpa sincera.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-. Sonreí al ver que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Claro que puedes,pregunta lo que quieras-. Le dije con una sonrisa segura.

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-. Fantástico,lo que me faltaba como le explicaría que fue por mi trabajo.

-Es...es un poco complicado-. Le dije tratando de evadir la pregunta.

-¿Acaso no amabas a Mamá?-. Pregunto haciendo que sintiera un punzada en el corazón.

-Que,no claro que no,la primera vez que vi a tu madre supe que ella era la indicada me fui para protegerla-. Le dije observando la carretera con un gran letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Boston".

-¿Protegerla,pero de qué?-. Preguntaba sin entender.

-Mira niño yo soy,un cazador-. Le dije la verdad.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de qué llegue algún oso y asesine a Mamá?-. Preguntaba con una sonrisa burlona.

-No,no soy esa clase de cazador soy un cazador de todo lo sobrenatural-. Le dije mientras le entregaba el diario de mi padre.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con lo que asesina y tiene que ver sobrenatural,yo lo elimino-. Le dije para justo después detener el coche a las afueras de el departamento de Emma.

-Quiénes son ellos?-. Pregunto mostrándome una foto que había en el diario.

-Ellos...ellos eran tus abuelos y tu tío-. Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y dónde están ahora? -. Pregunto haciendo que desviar la mirada.

-Ya hemos llegado vamos a buscar a tu Madre-. Dije saliendo del carro y caminado hacia el edificio.

Durante el tiempo en que tardaba en subir el ascensor,comencé a recordar mi relación con Emma haciendo que inconscientemente se me formará una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Estás listo para esto niño?-. Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Lo estoy Papá-. Dijo,haciendo que se me revolviera un poco el estomago,dios tomará tiempo para acostumbrarme.

/Toc Toc/

En el tiempo que tardaba en abrirse la puerta,pude ver cómo mi hijo estaba sonriendo ansioso.

En cambio yo tenía muchas emociones al mismo tiempo. Alegría,ira,nostalgia y nerviosismo.

En ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a una mujer cabello rubio,de 28 años con un hermoso vestido rojo que se le pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo.

-¿Dean?-. Preguntaba la mujer sorprendida.

-Cuánto tiempo Emma-. Le dije sonriendo.

-Hola mi nombre es Henry-. Dijo llamando la atención de Emma.

-Mucho gusto-. Dijo Emma agachándose a su estatura.

Sin previo aviso Henry se le lanza a sus brazos haciendo que Emma se quedara un poco en shock.

-Me alegra al fin poder conocerte Mamá -. Dijo haciendo que se le abrieran los ojos de sorpresa.

-Henry será mejor que esperes en la sala tu Mamá y yo tenemos que hablar-. Le dije a mi hijo para momentos después caminar al dormitorio.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?-. Dije un poco molesto.

-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada,cuando te fuiste me enteré, trate de llamarte a todos tus teléfonos pero nada-. Me dijo molesta.

-¿Pero tenías que darlo en adopción? En qué estabas pensando Emma-. Le dije con una mirada acusadora.

-No me culpes a mí Winchester esa no fue una decisión fácil-. Me dijo con una mirada de reproche.

-Tu sabes que me fui para protegerte-. Le dije con una mirada de apatía.

-¿Y eso te da el derecho de decidir por mí?-. Me dijo molesta lanzándose a mi pecho y comenzando a golpearme.

-¡Te creí muerto,no me llamaste ni una sola vez,tampoco escribiste,o viniste a buscarme simplemente te olvidaste de mí!-. Me gritaba mientras comenzaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

No pude más y la abrase con todas mis fuerzas era cierto jamás me comuniqué con ella.

-Yo...lo siento,sé que no debí tomar esa decisión por ti lo único que pensé era en mantenerte a salvo-. Le dije .

-Dean...te creí muerto-. Me dijo mirándome aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Tranquila,ya estoy aquí y te prometo que jamás me iré de tu lado nunca más por qué pase lo que pase desde ahora irás conmigo o yo contigo a donde el otro baya-. Le dije besándole la frente.

Tras haber terminado de hablar salí de su dormitorio para darle algo de espacio y me dirigí a donde estaba mi hijo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo niño?-. Pregunte sentándome junto a él.

-Quería saber más sobre tu trabajo Papá-. Dijo leyendo el diario de mi padre.

-Háblame sobre esta Maldicion ¿qué es lo que ocurre?-. Pregunte tratando de hacer que dejara eso.

-Solo te diré está relacionado con tu marca y tú nos ayudarás-. Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

Dios necesito un trago hace menos de 3 horas estaba investigando en cómo traer de vuelta a Sammy. Ahora tengo un hijo que sabe sobre mi marca de nacimiento y que su madre es un salvador.

-Bien estoy lista-. Dijo Emma saliendo de su habitación vestida,con unos pantalones de mezclilla una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero.

-Excelente,ahora niño a ¿donde dices que tenemos que ir?-. Le pregunte levantándome del sillón y caminando hacia la puerta.

-Vamos a Storybrooke-. Dijo sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Salimos de el departamento de Emma hacia mi auto cuando comenzó a sonar mi celular con el nombre de Bobby en la pantalla.

-(Fabulosos justo lo que me faltaba,el sermón del día)-. Pensaba molesto la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar con él, no hemos hablado desde que Sam calló en la jaula.

-Dean, ¿No piensas contestar?-. Preguntaba Emma sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, estoy seguro que no es importante-. Dije metiendo el celular en mi bolsillo.

-Oye Papá, ¿Qué son los Wendigos ?-. Preguntaba Henry con el diario de mi padre en sus manos.

-(O genial ahora sí que estoy en problemas)-. Maldije internamente al ver que el niño seguía con él diario en sus manos y podía sentir a Emma lanzándome una mirada muy amenazante que solía usar cuando había dicho o hecho algo que la molestara.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso Henry?-. Preguntaba Emma quitándole él diario mientras yo le hacía señas con la mano y negando la cabeza para que no le dijera la verdad.

-Lo encontré-. Dijo con una mirada confiada.

-Eso no es cierto, me estás mintiendo-. Dijo Emma haciendo que me pusiera más nervioso recordando ese "súper poder" que ella tenía, cada vez que le ocultaba algo o decía que iba a un lugar y no era cierto ella lo sabía.

-¿Qué? Claro que no te estoy diciendo la verdad-. Dijo tratando de reafirmar su mentira.

-Dean-. O genial ahora soy yo el que tiene que lidiar con ella al ver que se daba la vuelta, ponía sus manos en su cadera y me miraba esperando que yo le diera una respuesta.

-Yo...-. Estaba apunto de responderle cuando de nuevo comienza a sonar mi teléfono y de un rápido movimiento lo saco de el bolsillo y oprimo el botón verde para contestar la llamada.

-¿Diga?-. Dije tomando la llamada esperando de que por pura suerte fuera una persona que me buscaba para un caso.

 _-¡¿Donde rayos haz estado cabeza hueca? He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo desde hace tres días!-_. Se escuchaban los gritos de un viejo muy molesto del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que separara mi oído de el teléfono esperando hasta que cesaran los gritos para poder hablar con él.

-Oh diablos,hola Bobby, cuánto tiempo dime ¿Cómo haz estado?-. Dije tratando de hablar tranquilo como si no hubieran pasado los días.

- _Oh no lo sé déjame pensar, tu hermano se fue, Castiel desapareció, un niño se comunicó conmigo preguntando por ti, que más,que más a si me dijo que era tu hijo-._ Se escuchaba él sarcasmos con el que hablaba y diciendo la última parte en forma acusadora y reprochósa.

-O vamos Bobby que quieres que te diga estoy tan sorprendió como tú-. Le dije para pocos segundo después sentir que mi oído ya no lo tenía pegado al celular ni tampoco en mi mano.

-Bobby, soy Emma escucha ahora Dean está un poco ocupado y no podrá tomar la llamada, él te llamara cuando se desocupe-. Dijo diciéndole de forma rápida y segundos después termino la conversación cerrando el teléfono.

-Y bien Dean, ¿Me puedes decir cómo fue que Henry consiguió él diario de tu padre?-. Me volvía a preguntar, pero esta vez con un tono más molesto y desesperado que el anterior.

-Bueno...puede que yo tal vez se lo haya entregado-. Dije tragando en secó y nervioso por lo que Emma me haría.

-¡¿HICISTE QUÉ?!-. Grito dándome un golpe en él hombro con el diario.

-¿Tú también sabes sobre el negocio de Papá?-. Preguntaba Henry mirando a Emma con asombro.

-Niño sube al auto tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar-. Dijo sin despegar su vista de mi.

-Pero eso no es justo¿Por qué soy el único que no sabe nada acerca de él trabajó familiar?-. Preguntaba muy molesto pero en ese momento Emma lo mira fijamente haciendo que todo el valor que había reunido se fuera en un instante.

-Ahora-. Dijo Emma abriéndole la puerta de el auto.

-Bien creo que ya es tiempo dé irnos,es un viaje largo y no podemos perder más el tiempo-. Dije corriendo rápido al asiento del conductor y dejando a Emma muy molesta.

-Está conversación aún no termina Winchester y ten por seguro que esta vez tú no te desharás de mí-. Dijo Emma molesta entrando al Impala.

-Bien niño,¿Hacía dónde vamos?-. Pregunte mirándolo por el retrovisor, mientras encendía el auto.

-Si sabes que tengo un nombre-. Dijo de forma molesta al no haberle dicho su nombre.

-Deja de quejarte pudimos haberte puesto en un camión dé autobuses, da gracias a dios que nosotros te estamos llevando-. Dijo Emma mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Comencé a conducir por la carretera con una sonrisa, dios no me había sentido así desde que Sammy y yo discutíamos por cualquier cosa, jejejeje pero la verdad esos momentos eran uno de los mejores solo él y yo en la carretera sin ningún monstruo,angel o demonio. Esos momentos sentía que tenía una vida normal.

-Tengo hambre,¿Podemos comer algo?-. Dijo Henry mirándome con ojos suplicantes.

-Este no es un viaje familiar niño, no tenemos tiempo para eso te llevaremos a casa dado que tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados-. Dijo Emma mientras hojeaba él diario que había confiscado hasta llegar a la última página en la cual parte final de él diario había unas cuantas fotos.

-Esta es mi favorita-. Dijo Emma en un susurró mirando la última foto.

-También es la mía. Sabes algo siempre que estaba solo, deprimido,al borde de la muerte, o si Sammy ya estaba dormido sacaba esa fotografía y me preguntaba todas las veces que la veía "¿Si nuca hubiera tenido esta vida hubiera podido haberte encontrado de todas formas?"-. Dije con una sonrisa mientras me estacionaba en una gasolinera con un restaurante familiar.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?-. Pregunto Emma sabiendo que aún les faltaba como una hora de camino.

-Por qué el auto necesita combustible y yo también necesito comer algo no he comido nada en dos días-. Dije bajando del auto y caminado hacia el restaurante.

-¡Si comida!-. Gritaba Henry bajando del auto y entrando en el restaurante.

Tras ver que Emma era la única en el auto suspiro derrota ya que como dice el dicho "Si no puedes con ellos úneteles" así que salió de el vehículo y se dirigió al restaurante.

Dentro de el restaurante.

-Haber,haber,haber ¿Dónde está la sección de hamburguesas?-. Dije buscando con deseperación.

-bienvenidos ¿Puedo tomar su orden?-. Preguntaba una camarera pelirroja que me daba una sonrisa coqueta y pude observar cómo a Emma no le agradaba nada en lo absoluto.

-Si...yo quiero una cerveza fría,una hamburguesa con queso y tocino y una rebanada de pie de cereza-. Dije dejando sorprendidos a Emma y a él niño al ver toda la comida que había pedido.

-Muy bien,¿Ustedes qué es lo que desean?-. Preguntaba la mesera a Henry y a su madre biológica.

-Yo tomaré un emparedado, una soda y también una rebanada de pie-. Dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto,¿Y dígame qué desea usted?-. Preguntaba a Emma.

-A mí me trae lo mismo que a "Mi Novio"-. Dijo remarcando la última palabra haciendo que la camarera se avergonzará y se retirara a la cocina a una gran velocidad.

-Jejejejejeje-. Comencé a reírme por el Suceso que ocurrió hace apenas un momento.

-¿Y tú de qué demonios te ríes?-. Pregunto Emma molesta al ver que no paraba de reír.

-Jajajaja,nada,nada, es solo que aveces eres un poco celosa Emma-. Dije aún riendo pero después de eso sentí un gran golpe punzante en mi pierna.

-!Ouch Emma eso si duele¡-. Grite molesto mirándola de forma brusca.

-Te lo mereces-. Dijo sonriéndome.

-Oye Papá quería preguntarte desde hace rato,¿En dónde están mi tío y abuelos?-. Pregunto con la misma curiosidad de antes.

Al escuchar esa pregunta sentí un gran hueco en el corazón,aún no he superado que Sammy se haya marchado.

-Ellos están-. Pero justo antes de que tuviera que responder llegó la orden de comida.

-Aquí tienen,dos hamburguesas,tres rebanadas de pie,una soda y dos cervezas disfrútenlo -. Dijo la mesera entregando a cada quien su respectivo pedido.

Tenía tanta hambre que de solo ver mi suculenta comida se me hacía agua la boca y al darle el primero mordisco sentía como mis papilas saboreaban la hamburguesa.

-Oh por dios esta sí que es una hamburguesa-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Oye niño,¿Quién fue el que te dio la información para encontrar a tus padre?-. Pregunto Emma con curiosidad mirando fijamente a nuestro hijo.

-Hallé esta nota en mi casillero del colegio-. Dijo sacando una nota que tenía los datos del motel en el que me encontraba junto con el teléfono de Bobby y una nota que decía "Si buscas al jinete aquí lo encontrarás".

-¿Jinete?-. Pregunto Emma mirándome que yo sólo negué la cabeza con que no tenía nada de información acerca de eso.

-Mamá ¿Cómo fue que tú y Papá sé conocieron?-. Pregunto con curiosidad.

-Esa será otra historia para después ahora vámonos si no queremos que se nos haga tarde, y nada de desvíos,paradas de ir al baño o de bocadillos ¿quedó claro?-. Preguntaba con una mirada mandona.

-Qué eso no es justo Emma-. Dije de forma molesta.

-Aveces la vida no es justa cielo-. Dijo saliendo de el restaurante.

Espero le le estén dando la oportunidad a la historia se que no soy tan bueno pero le estoy haciendo la lucha los personajes no me pertenecen ahora sin más que decir vamos con los reviews.

Shadowman: Hola amigo me alegra que te guste la historia, Dean no sé a dado cuenta por qué recuerda que él no le tenía mucho afecto a su abuelo paterno dado que él pensó que había abandonado a su padre, cuando en realidad fue a salvar a sus nietos en el futuro saludos espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

electriss: Hola amigo aquí el siguiente capítulo,Sam si va a volver pero por ahora él no tiene un alma en unos cuantos capítulo más el aparecerá, Habrá veces en las que Dean y Sam salgan para hacer sus casos pero él ya tomó la decisión de quedarse en Sorybrook dado que le prometió a Emma que jamás la volvería a dejar espero que disfrutes el capítulo saludos.

Brendiiita: Hola amiga mira pues apenas está comenzando la serie en Once Upon a Time es la primera temporada en Supernatural comienza desde la sexta temporada más aparte habrán partes de la saga el legado de Christopher Paolini dado que tengo planeado que Dean sea un jinete por lo tanto tendrá unas cuantas habilidades en cuanto a Regina aún le faltan quizás uno o dos capítulos para que salga espero disfrutes la historia muchos saludos.

por cierto chicos un anuncio que les parecería si hiciera otra serie en la cual sería como la que estoy viendo ahorita de Under the Dome (Bajo el Domo en Latinoamérica)

Que Dean y Emma estén atrapados hay dentro y hay se conozcan en esa historia no habría magia ni nada sobrenatural que les parece la idea.

espero que disfrutes de el capítulo si eres nuevo no olvides dejar un comentario sobre la historia saludos.


End file.
